Aali Santiago
Appearance Aali is a man with well-toned muscles along his arms and abdomen, yet maintains a somewhat lean figure. He has fluffy hair the color of rich wine that sits wildly upon his head with a widow's peak and his eyes are a lively purple. He has a handsome face with prominent sharp cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. Aali is also quite a tall man well surpassing six feet with long legs and slender fingers. He has fair skin with his face dotted with some freckles on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. On his back is a large tattoo of an intricately designed sun, although upon close inspection one can make out the scars and rough edges with the tattoo covers up. Aali typically wears a black waistcoat over a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a long v-shaped neckline and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Around his neck is a simple silver chain necklace with a sun emblem. Sometimes he also wears a fedora atop his head. A silver ring around his pinky finger is embedded with a keystone that once belonged to his sister.. Personality Aali is a relaxed, chill sort of man with a wide berth for patience and understanding. You only live once, and he believes in making every moment of life count which is why he has a playful, teasing demeanor and seems to lack the desire to take anything seriously. His charmingly brotherly persona often fools people into thinking they can be at ease around him when, in fact, he isn't above being cunning and manipulative to tease out information and put people's motives into question. Although he may act zany and aloof, he is actually quite level-headed and incredibly intelligent with the ability to form plans and strategies in record time. History Aali was once an admin of Team Galactic alongside his little sister, Adrian. As siblings, they were very close due to an early loss of their parents to common criminals with Aali taking on the role of caretaker for his sister. He would use the wool of his young Mareep, Franziska, to help supply them. At the time, Team Galactic was young and recruiting and took prey upon two struggling kids and offered them to join in favor of providing them the essentials to live. Naturally, they agreed, believing in Team Galactic's goal to create a supposedly better world where they didn't have to struggle to survive.They were a great team and worked their way through the ranks. It would not end well for them, however, when Adrian would lose her life during one of their missions and Team Galactic would do nothing about it; nor had they done anything to prevent her death. The true nature of Team Galactic started to surface to Aali, who defected from the Team. Pokémon Ampharos (Franziska : Female) Ability: Static (Mold Breaker as Mega), Franziska is Aali's first Pokemon and longtime companion. She was a gift to him by a local rancher whom he used to help out on occasion. As a Mareep, she provided wool for Aali to sell after the death of his parents as a way to bring in finances for himself and his sister. A Mega Stone is wrapped around her wrist. Moves: Dragon Pulse, Thunder, Cotton Guard, Charge Togetic (Maya : Female) Ability: Serene Grace, Maya was found as an egg by Aali and Adrian during one of their missions with Team Galactic. Adrian was the first person whom Maya saw upon hatching and thus immediately formed a bond with her. After Adrian's death, Maya was devastated, bur was content and devoted to serving Adrian's brother instead. Moves: Sweet Kiss, Wish, Dazzling Gleam, Fairy Wind Absol (Mia : Female) Ability: Super Luck, Mia had been Adrian's main battling Pokemon. Adrian had acquired Mia when Mia had rescued her from a flood that she had foretold. Now Mia faithfully serves under Aali. She wears an Absolite around her neck, but since Adrian's death she can no longer Mega Evolve. Moves: Me First, Perish Song, Night Slash, Payback Flygon (Diego : Male) Ability: Levitate, Diego was caught by Aali as a Vibrava when Aali was lost in a sandstorm. By catching Diego, Aali used him as a guide to safely get out of the storm. Moves: Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Earth Power Braviary (Phoenix : Male) Ability: Keen Eye, Phoenix was caught by Aali as a Rufflet. He was a mischievous Pokemon who often stole from trainers whether it be food or items. He had taken Maya's Pokeball from Aali, who then tracked the Rufflet down and reclaimed his Pokeball after battling Phoenix to get it back. Moves: Crush Claw, Brave Bird, Whirlwind, Sky Drop Milotic (Adrian : Female) Ability: Cute Charm, Aali caught Adrian after witnessing her evolution into a Milotic. In the midst of a lot of hate taking place around a lake where she had taken up residence, Adrian had evolved into a Milotic in order to gain awe-inspiring presence to calm the fighting between a raging Gyarados and several humans. Moves: Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Water Pulse Relatiosnships Miriam Nero Aken Eli Demitri Paige Niche Quotes Trivia * The origins of Aali's kid-sister name was originally Adrian later changed to Penelope (Penny) for a one-shot. * He and his wife, Miriam, are the first recorded Human-Gijinka legal marriage ever documented in Gaia, possibly the world. * Both his Milotic and his late sister share the same name, Adrian. Gallery Fedora for days.jpg|Aali's fedora for days Aali's composure.jpg|Aali's composure Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:Delta District Category:Gin Province